My Ipad
by minae cute
Summary: Kumpulan shoot tentang Kyuubi dan Ipadnya.. Itachi pulang dari Oto setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di Oto, apakah Kyuubi akan menjemputnya? Entahlah! Shoot 4 : Jemput
1. Chapter 1 : Galau

13 Februari 2014

**Summary : **Kyuubi dan Itachi merasa galau karena perasaan kangen, apakah kangen yang mereka rasakan sama? Entahlah!

.

.

**Galau**

**Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : ItaKyuu**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor gagal**

**Warning : Serba OOC, Miss typo's**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kamar Kyuubi

Kyuubi sedang termenung di kamarnya selama seharian penuh, pikirannya terus menerawang pada cinta sehidup sematinya yang terbaring di RS.

"Padahal baru sehari tak bertemu," gumam Kyuubi, "Tapi kenapa serasa setahun." gerutunya sebal.

Kyuubi segera meraih hp berwarna merah kesayangannya dan membuka facebook, lalu di tulisnya status yang sekiranya pas untuk keadaannya saat ini.

"Moga statusku tersampaikan padamu honey." gumam Kyuubi.

**Minae Cute**

RS Konoha

Itachi yang merupakan korban tabrak lari dan mengalami patah tulang kaki sedang termenung sambil membayangkan sang pujaan hati, pemuda berambut orange-red yang sudah mencuri hatinya dari pertama mereka bertemu.

"Aku kangen padamu." ucap Itachi lirih.

Diraihnya hp berwarna hitam kesayangannya dan di bukanya facebook untuk melihat siapa saja yang Online dan seringainya melebar ketika melihat stat seorang pemuda berambut orange-red yang menjadi cintanya sejak pertama kali bertemu.

.

**Kyuubi no kitsune**

**Kapan sembuhnya ea? aku kangeeeennnn bangeeeeetttt ma kamu, tau gak ceh tanpamu aq galaaaauuu**

**4 menit lalu**

.

Itachi hanya bisa terseyum gaje membacanya dan segera mengcoment status Kyuubi.

.

**Prince Charming Itachi**

**Kalo kangen padaku napa gak besuk aja?**

**3 menit yang lalu**

.

Beberapa saat kemudian datang coment balasan dari Kyuubi.

.

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**

**Siapa yang kangen padamu keriput mesum?**

**2 menit lalu**

.

"Kyuu-chan gak kangen sama aku?" tanya Itachi bingung,"Lalu dia kangen dengan siapa?" gumamnya.

Itachi yang penasaran langsung meng-coment status Kyuubi lagi.

.

**Prince Charming Itachi**

**Lalu kau kangen pada siapa Kyuu-chan?**

**1 menit lalu**

.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuubi mengcoment statusnya

.

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**

**Aku kangen pada Ipad.q yang sakit,,, hikz hikz**

**Beberapa detik lalu.**

.

"What?" tanya Itachi tak habis pikir, "Kenapa pacarku lebih kangen dengan Ipad-nya?" gumam Itachi.

Pacar?

Ya, Itachi dan Kyuubi sudah berpacaran dari sebulan lalu dan saat Itachi sekaligus Ipad Kyuubi sakit, seenaknya saja Kyuubi lebih kangen pada Ipadnya! What the hell on earth? Entahlah!

Itachi segera mengganti nama profilnya dan menulis sebuah status.

.

**Itachi Prince Galau**

**Kenapa pacarku lebih sayang Ipadnya daripada pacar sendiri?**

**Emanx siapa coba yang buat kakiku patah?**

**3 menit lalu**

**Minae Cute**

Kamar Kyuubi

"Kenapa Itachi menulis status seperti itu?" gumam Kyuubi bingung.

.

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**

**Ada denganmu keriput mesum?**

**2 menit lalu**

.

Beberapa saat kemudian Itachi meng-coment statusnya.

.

**Itachi Prince Galau**

**Pikir saja sendiri**

**1 menit lalu**

.

Dan notifikasi facebook Itachi menjadi off pertanda Itachi sudah log out.

"Ada apa dengan keriput mesum itu?" tanya Kyuubi bingung, "Tak biasanya dia se-lebay ini?" gerutunya lagi.

Tiba-tiba terbesit suatu ingatan di pikiran Kyuubi mengenai kejadian tadi pagi.

Kyuubi hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, perlahan, perlahan, perla-

"Keripuuuuuuuuttttttttttttt!" teriak Kyuubi begitu ingatannya kembali seratus persen dan segera berlari menuju Rumah Sakit.

Kejadian apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi di pagi hari tadi? Kasih tahu gak ya? Mau tahu aja atau mau tahu banget?

Baiklah, daripada kalian penasaran dan akhirnya membenci Nae, Nae kasih dech flashback spesial untuk kalian.

_**Flashback on**_

_Depan kelas Kyuubi_

_"Kenapa Ipadku ada tulisan seperti ini?" ucap Kyuubi sambil membaca tulisan yang tertera di ipadnya, "Sayangnya android anda sudah berakhir" baca Kyuubi setiap dia mengaktifkan dan menon-aktifkan Ipadnya._

_Kyuubi selalu mencoba berkali-kali menghidup dan mematikan ipadnya tapi tulisan itu selalu muncul._

_"IIIIPPPPPPPAAAAAADDDDDDDDDKKKKKKUUUUUUUUU!" Teriak Kyuubi lebay dan berlari menuju montor Ninja kesayangannya dan membawa Ipadnya ke RS Konoha._

_._

_Tempat Parkir Konoha_

_Itachi berjalan meninggalkan mobil dan melihat Kyuubi yang menaiki montor secara ugal-ugalan menuju kearahnya._

_"KYUUBIIIIIIII!" Teriak Itachi yang melihat Kyuubi semakin mendekat, mendekat, mendekat, men-_

_BRUUUKKKK_

_"AAAAWWWWWWWW!" Itachi teriak lebay akibat di tabrak Kyuubi dan terpental kebelakang._

_JEBUUUUURRRR_

_"AWWWW!" Teriak Itachi saat terjatuh ke selokan._

_Lalu dimana Kyuubi?_

_Rupanya si rubah kita satu ini tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa menghiraukan Itachi yang jatuh ke selokan. _

_Ummm, lebih tepat jika dibilang Kyuubi sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Itachi yang menjadi korban tabrak larinya, karena pikiran Kyuubi hanya terfokus pada ipadnya._

_Poor Itachi._

_**Flasback off **_

**Minae Cute**

RS Konoha

Kamar Inap Itachi

"Jangan marah Keriput!" perintah Kyuubi untuk yang keseribu kalinya.

What? 1000?

Ya, sudah satu jam lamanya Kyuubi terus membujuk Itachi agar tak marah lagi padanya, akibat tabrak lari tadi pagi yang entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja telah di lakukannya, dan insiden facebook tadi.

Tapi apa yang di dapatkan Kyuubi?

Itachi masih saja belum memaafkannya. Padahal biasanya Itachi tidak seperti ini, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Itachi? Apa kepalanya juga mengalami benturan akibat masuk dalam selokan tadi? Entahlah!

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' batin Kyuubi bingung.

Kyuubi terus berpikir. Berpikir. Berpikir. Berpi-

'Aha!' Batin Kyuubi sambil menyeringai seram saat sebuah lampu bolam berukuraberukuran 5 watt bersinar diatas kepalanya, 'Kau tak bisa menolaknya Keriput!' batin Kyuubi kepedean jika rencananya mendapat maaf dari Itachi akan diterima, 'Khu Khu Khu Khu' tawanya dalam hati.

'Apa yang Rubah buluk itu pikirkan?' Batin Itachi saat melihat tawa seram Kitsunenya, 'Kenapa wajahnya seperti itu?' pikir Itachi lagi.

Sebenarnya apa yang di pikirkan Kyuubi?

Nae juga gak tau #ditimpuk_readers_pake_batu.

Baiklah kita lihat saja apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kyuubi.

"Itachiiiiiiiiii~" ucap Kyuubi manja sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit dan berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang Itachi.

"Kau terserang ambeien, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi bingung akan kelakuan Kyuubi.

What the hell on earth?

Terserang ambeien? Apa Kyuubi kurang meyakinkan dalam melakukan rayuan mautnya? Atau kepala Itachi benar- benar terbentur hingga otak jeniusnya tak bisa membedakan yang mana rayuan dan yang mana ambeien? Entahlah!

"Itachiiiii~" ulang Kyuubi dengan kecentilan yang lebih greget hingga ngebuat Nae pengen nyipok Kyuubi #diAmaterasu_Itachi.

"Mau ku panggilkan dokter?" tanya Itachi panik, 'Ada apa dengan Kitsuneku?' batin Itachi menghawatirkan Kyuubi.

Oke, Kyuubi yang sudah gak tahan dengan kelakuan ajaib Itachi langsung mewek dan pundung di pojokkan.

"Kau kenapa Kyuu-chan?" ucap Itachi sambil berjalan tertatih menghampiri Kyuubi.

Masih ingat bukan jika Itachi mengalami patah tulang? Jadi tentu saja Itachi berjalan tertatih, kalo ngesot entar malah saingan sama 'Suster Ngesot' lagi.

Oke, lupakan perkataan barusan.

"Kau boleh minta apa saja padaku asal kau mau memaafkanku." pinta Kyuubi akhirnya.

Baiklah, jika rayuan tidak bisa maka yang tersisa adalah to the point bukan? Moga aja Itachi bisa memaafkan Kyuubi.

"Kau serius Kyuu?" tanya Itachi yang tidak begitu percaya dengan permintaan Kyuubi.

"Apa aku kurang meyakinkan?" desah Kyuubi lelah, 'Dasar Itachi lemot!' batin Kyuubi sebal.

"Kau jangan menyesal Kyuu-chan!" seru Itachi dengan seringaian mesum andalannya dan lansung menutup gorden dan mengunci pintu kamar inapnya.

"Apa aku boleh menarik ucapanku barusan?" gumam Kyuubi yang melihat Itachi begitu menakutkan.

"Sudah terlambat Kyuu-chaaannnn~" ucap Itachi dengan seringai mesum andalannya.

Setengah jam kemudian.

"ITACHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~"

"KYUUUUUU~"

"Lebiiihhhhh Ceppppaaaaaattttt~"

"Seeemmmppiiitttt~"

Dan suara-suara tak jelas lainnya yang keluar dari dalam kamar inap Itachi.

Berakhirlah kegalauan ItaKyuu dengan happy ending.

Ya, meskipun penyebab galau mereka berbeda bukan berarti penyelesaian kegalauan mereka berbeda bukan?

Lalu bagaimana dengan Ipad Kyuubi? Sepertinya Ipad yang seharusnya bisa diambil malam ini, akan diambil Kyuubi pada besok hari diakibatkan aktifitas yang di lakukannya bersama sang kekasih a.k.a Itachi Uchiha.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Bukannya mengapdet fict multichap Nae yang lain, Nae malah membuat fict baru yang gaje dan alay ini,,,,

Gomen, minggu lalu Ipad Nae sakit dan Nae jadi ketularan sakit dech jadi Nae gak bisa update fict Nae...

Napa dari tadi Nae ngulang-ngulang nama Nae mulu ya? Entahlah!

Akhir kata RnR plisssssssssss...

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2 : Dokter

**Sumarry :** Ketika Kyuubi dan Ipad kesayangannya sakit, siapakah yang akan diperiksakan terlebih dahulu?

.

.

**Dokter**

**Disclamer © Masashi Khishimoto**

**Pair : ItaKyuu**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**'SRUUUTT'**

Kyuubi membersihkan ingusnya memakai tissu.

Ingus? Ya, di musim hujan ini tak jarang orang mengalami penyakit flu dan batuk. Tak terkecuali Kyuubi, yang dari tadi menghabiskan tissu untuk mengelap ingusnya.

**'HAACHI'**

Suara bersin Kyuubi menggempakan telinga.

"KU- UHUK UHUK -SO" rutuk Kyuubi yang tersela oleh suara batuk.

Kyuubi tetap mengetik lanjutan fict MCnya yang terbengkalai hampir sebulan di karenakan ipadnya sakit, merawat Itachi yang patah tulang dll.

**'SRUUUUTTTTT'**

Sesekali terdengar suara Kyuubi yang mengelap ingusnya dengan tissu.

**'DRRTTT'**

Tiba - tiba terdengar getaran dari ipad.

"Lhoo, kenapa ipad Uhuk gak bisa di Uhuk chas?" gerutu Kyuubi panik.

Kyuubi mencoba memasang dan melepas chass ipad tapi tetap tidak bisa di chass, akhirnya Kyuubi menyimpan fict yang sudah jadi 50% dan mematikan ipadnya.

"Akh, kenapa uhuk ipadnya gak bisa uhuk di chass?" gumam Kyuubi, "Alamat gak jadi ikut challenge bad end lagi!" rutuk Kyuubi karena penutupan challenge bad end yang OS tanggal 1 Maret.

Karena hari telah malam Kyuubi tak bisa menservice ipadnya dan menunggu esok hari tiba.

Kyuubi merebahkan dirinya ke kasur dan beranjak tidur.

"Kuso, uhuk kenapa hachii gak bisa napas?" rutuk Kyuubi karena tiba- tiba hidungnya tersumbat akibat pilek.

Kyuubi menyambar HPnya dan menghubungi someone spesial.

**TUT****  
><strong>.  
>"Halo, uhuk keriput!"<p>

**'Ya, Kyuu-chan~, kangen padaku?'**

"Kangen memu **-SRUUT-** kulimu!"

**'Kyuu~'**

"Aku, gak bisa napas!"

**'Sini, ku kasih napas buatan'**

"K.E.R.I.P.U.T!"

**'Ma-mau ku antar ke dokter?'**

"Ini sudah tengah uhuk malam!"

**'Yaudah, pake minyak angin dulu aja!'**

"Ok!"

**KLIK**

**Minae Cute**

Kediaman Uciha

"Seenaknya saja Rubah buluk itu mematikan telepon!" gerutu Itachi dan menaruh HPnya asal.

Itachi melanjutkan mengetik fictnya lagi yang sempat tertunda oleh telpon dari Kyuubi tadi.

"Apa Kyuu baik- baik saja ya?" gumam Itachi menghawatirkan ukenya yang sedang sakit.

**Minae Cute**

Kediaman Namikaze

Setelah setengah jam mencari minyak angin aroma terapi, Kyuubi segera ke kamar dan mengoleskan minyak ke leher dan dadanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"HUAAAA! PANAAAASSS!" teriak Kyuubi yang merasakan panas di mata, hidung, mulut, leher dan dadanya akibat minyak angin aromaterapi yang di pakainya.

Kyuubi meraih HPnya dan menelpon orang yang bertanggung jawab atas penyebab panas yang di deritanya.

.

**TUUTT**

**'Ya Ky-**

"Panas Keriput! Kau mau membunuhku atau apa?"

**'Aku tid-**

"Gara- gara uhuk memakai minyak angin leher, dada, hidung, bahkan mulut dan mataku juga ikut panas."

**'Itu hanya efek Kyuu~, Apakah napasmu sudah normal?'**

"Sudah!"

**'Ya sudah, jika kau tak tahan dengan panasnya, kau bisa membasuhnya menggunakan air!'**

"Setelah dipikir rasanya enak juga, semriwing gimana gitu!"

**'Kalo begitu tidurlah! Besok ku antar ke dokter!'**

"Ok!"

.  
><strong>Klik<strong>

Karena efek panas dan semriwing yang di rasa Kyuubi hilang, Kyuubi segera mengoles lagi minyak angin di leher dan dadanya. 

**Minae Cute**

Keesokan harinya

Terlihatlah sebuah mobil Jaguar berwarna hitam memasuki sebuah mansion Namikaze dan berhenti di depan pintu utama. Begitu pintu mobil terbuka tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang di kuncir longgar, mata onix dan garis di kedua sisi pipinya yang seperti keriput.

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju pintu utama yang teruka lebar dan bertemu dengan sang nyonya rumah berambut merah panjang yang sedang menyiram tanaman di samping pintu utama.

"Ohayou, Ba-chan!" sapa pemuda itu pada Nyonya rumah.

"Ohayou, Itachi!" sambut sang nyonya rumah, "Kyuu belum bangun," ucapnya mengerti maksud kedatangan Itachi, "Bangunkanlah!" perintahnya.

"Hai!" jawab Itachi singkat sambil mengangguk pada Kushina a.k.a sang nyonya rumah.

.

.

Kamar Kyuubi

Itachi memasuki kamar Kyuubi yang berwarna Orange kemerahan dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah gundukan di atas kasur.

Itachi mulai menyibak gundukan selimut bergambar rubah berekor Sembilan yang menyembunyikan seorang pemuda berambut orange kemerahan yang masih setia dengan pulau kapuknya.

"Kau manis, Kyuu-chan!" ucap Itachi dan mulai menundukkan kepalanya untuk membangunkan kekasihnya dengan ciuman selamat pagi.

10 cm

8 cm

6 cm

4 cm

2 cm

"Kau mau apa keriput?" ucap Kyuubi yang menghentikan gerakan Itachi.

"Aku mau …" jawab Itachi dan

**Cuuup**

Itachi pun melanjutkan keinginannya yang tertunda akibat interupsi Kyuubi barusan.

Beberapa saat kemudian

Itachi melepas ciumannya dan menarik diri dari atas tubuh Kyuubi dan melepaskan ciumannya.

"Mandilah, nanti kita ke dokter!" perintah Itachi dan mengelap bibir Kyuubi yang basah akibat ciuman panas mereka barusan.

Kyuubi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya masih terbawa oleh ciuman mereka tadi.

**Cuuuppp**

Itachi mencium Kyuubi lagi karena merasa kekasihnya begitu manis.

**Duk**

"AWWW!" teriak Itachi yang merasa 'adik'nya sakit akibat ditendang oleh Kyuubi.

"Beraninya kau mencuri ciumanku yang berharga sampai 2 kali!" gerutu Kyuubi tanpa rasa bersalah telah menistai 'adik' Itachi dan langsung beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"Kyuu~" bujuk Itachi samil mengelus 'adik'nya yang terasa sakit.

"BODO!" teriak Kyuubi dari dalam kamar mandi.

Poor Itachi.

**Minae Cute**

Beberapa jam kemudian

Setelah perdebatan panjang mengenai morning kiss tadi pagi, yang berujung adu jotos hingga harus di lerai Minato a.k.a tousan Kyuubi. Kini ItaKyuu sudah berada di dalam mobil jaguar yang membawa mereka menuju RS Konoha.

ItaKyuu masih tampak perang dingin tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan hingga

"Kyuu!/Keriput!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Kau duluan!" seru mereka bersamaan.

Akhirnya mereka melakukan ritual mereka, jika situasi seperti ini.

"Kertas, gunting, batu!" ucap ItaKyuu bersamaan.

Karena tangan Itachi membentuk gunting, sedangkan tangan Kyuubi membentuk batu, maka game ini di menangkan oleh Kyuubi.

"Kita ke RS Konoha yang berada di jalan Anbu!" pinta Kyuubi.

"Tap-

"Tidak ada tapi - tapian!" perintah Kyuubi.

"Baiklah!" ucap Itachi mengalah.

.

RS Konoha jl. Anbu

Itachi dan Kyuubi memasuki RS dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengar pembicaraan yang terbilang serius.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?"

"Maaf, kondisinya cukup parah!"

"APA!"

"Bagaimana mungkin? Dokter pasti bercanda!"

"Saya tidak bercanda!"

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi, dok?"

"Harus menjalani rawat inap slama 1 bulan, mungkin bisa lebih!"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

"Bersabarlah dan tenangkan diri anda!"

"Apakah tidak ada cara lain, dok?"

"Sayangnya tidak bisa!"

"Baiklah dok, saya mengerti!"

"Sudahlah Kyuu, jangan lebay!" pinta Itachi sembari memijit pelan bahu Kyuubi, menenangkan.

"Kau bilang aku lebay!" bentak Kyuubi, "Katakan bagian mananya yang lebay!" lanjutnya dengan memicingkan mata.

"Kau bertindak seolah kehilangan seluruh dunia, sisi mana yang tidak lebay?" tanya Itachi.

"Tapi harus rawat inap sebulan, Chi!" keluh Kyuubi.

"Sebulan bukanlah waktu yang lama Kyuu!" desah Itachi.

"Tak lama bagaimana?" tanya Kyuubi, "Kau tak pernah tau perasaanku!" keluh Kyuubi.

"Aku tau, Kyuu!" gumam Itachi.

"Lalu?" guman Kyuubi.

"Kalau kau tak tahan," ucap Itachi sambil menghela napas, "Aku bisa membelikanmu ipad yang baru!" lanjutnya dengan senyuman simpul bertengger di bibirnya.

"Aku tak mau!" sentak Kyuubi, "Aku membelinya dari hasil bekerjaku saat liburan semester," jelas Kyuubi, "Bagaimana mungkin aku mengantikan posisinya!" lanjutnya.

Ok sebelum melanjutkan cerita, kalian pasti bingung kenapa jadi membahas tentang ipadkan?

Sebenarnya RS Konoha jl. Anbu bukanlah singkatan 'Rumah Sakit' melainkan singkatan dari 'Rumah Service' yang penanganannya mirip dengan RS pada umumnya. Jadi tak heran jika masyarakat awam atau luar Konoha menyalah artikan RS Konoha jalan Anbu sebagai 'Rumah Sakit'.

"Apa? Ipad?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek yang sweetdrop setelah mendengar perdebatan ItaKyuu barusan.

"Ya, emang kamu kira apa?" ucap pemuda lain yang berambut hitam jabrik berkacamata hitam.

"Aku kira keluarga atau kekasihnya yang sakit!" gumam pemuda berambut hitam pendek sambil menyeka airmatanya yang menetes saat mendengar dialog antara Kyuubi dan Dokter sebelum dia tau siapa sebenarnya pasiennya.

"Inikan 'Rumah Service', jadi wajar donk jika yang diservice disini Ipad!" desah pemuda berambut hitam jabrik, "Tak kusangka, makluk penyebar senyum palsu sepertimu bisa terenyuh juga." Godanya.

"Urusai!" bentak pemuda berambut hitam pendek.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke dokter HP!" ajak pemuda berambut hitam jabrik.

Ya, pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu telah berhasil mengerjai temannya dengan percakapan antara Kyuubi, doker dan Itachi. Tempat ini memang sering di jadikan ajang mengerjai seseorang karena orang yang mencintai barang yang dianggap paling berharga melebihi apapun di dunia tak hanya Kyuubi saja.

Back to Story.

Kyuubi dan Itachi berjalan meninggalkan RS Konoha jalan Anbu menuju parkiran mobil.

"Setelah ini kita ke RS Konoha jalan Hokage untuk memeriksakanmu ya!" ajak Itachi menuju 'Rumah Sakit sesungguhnya.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Kyuubi.

"Kenapa Kyuu?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Hanya pilek dan -uhuk- batuk saja kenapa harus ke rumah sakit?" jelas Kyuubi.

**SRUUUTTTT **

Kyuubi menyeka ingusnya menggunakan tissue.

"Bagaimana kalau saat malam hari kau tak bisa bernapas lagi?" ucap Itachi khawatir.

"Kan ada minyak angin aroma teraphy!" ujar Kyuubi sambil menunjukkan minyak angin roll on yang di bawanya.

"Bukankah tadi malam kau complain padaku karena minyak itu panas!" keluh Itachi.

"Setelah beberapa saat ternyata enak juga rasanya!" jawab Kyuubi santai.

"Terserah kau sajalah!" ucap Itachi akhirnya yang tak mau berdebat dengan Kyuubi.

Akhirnya ItaKyuu pulang ke rumah tanpa memeriksakan Kyuubi ke rumah sakit. Rupanya Kyuubi lebih sayang ipadnya dibandingkan dengan kesehatannya sendiri.

.

.

**The end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gomen bukannya menyetor fict multichap Nae malah menyetor fict baru yang gaje. Seperti yang Nae bilang my Ipad sakit dan harus di rawat sebulan lebih, jadi Nae gak bisa leluasa untuk menyetor fict Nae. Fict ini aja sebagian besar Nae buat di FB melalui HP dan setor ke FFN menggunakan laptop orang,,,

Ok, sekian dulu cuap – cuapnya,,, Nae gak bisa janji kapan akan setor fict multichap Nae.

Maaf mengecewakan.


	3. Chapter 3 : Pengganti Sementara

19 April 2014

**Summary** : Itachi melakukan kunjungan bisnis pada perusahaan Uchiha Corp. di Oto, apa yang akan di lakukan Kyuubi selama Itachi pergi? Apakah Kyuubi akan menerima ajakan selingkuh Hachibi? Entahlah!

.

.

**Pengganti Sementara**

**Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : ItaKyuu**

**Rated : T**

**.  
>.<strong>

Bandara Konoha

"Kyuu, jaga diri baik - baik selama aku pergi!" saran Itachi pada kekasihnya saat dirinya akan pergi ke Oto untuk mengecek anak cabang perusahaan ayahnya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil keriput!" ledek Kyuubi, "Cepat pergi sana, hus hus hus!" usir Kyuubi seperti mengusir hewan.

"Kyuu~" rajuk Itachi.

**TENG TONG TENG TONG**

**'Diberitahukan pada penumpang pesawat Konoha Airlines jurusan Oto harap segera memasuki pesawat, karena sebentar lagi pesawat akan berangkat' terdengar suara operator pesawat yang memanggil para penumpangnya.****  
><strong>  
>"Sudah pergi sana!" usir Kyuubi setelah mendengar pemberitahuan tadi.<p>

"Cium~" pinta Itachi sembari memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Makan tu cium!" ucap Kyuubi sambil mengarahkan jari tengahnya ke Itachi.

Itachi langsung memegang tangan Kyuubi dan mengemutnya secara sensual, "Aku hanya meminta cium darimu Kyuu- chan~, bukannya meminta yang lain!" ucapnya sambil mengedipkan matanya genit.

"Sialan kau!" seru Kyuubi mengerti apa yang Itachi maksud dan berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Itachi.

**SRET**

**CUUUPPPP**

Tanpa peduli dengan keadaan bandara yang ramai, Itachi langsung menarik Kyuubi ke pelukannya dan mencium paksa bibir Kyuubi.

"Mmmmhhhhh!" desah Kyuubi di sela ciuman paksa Itachi.

**TENG TONG TENG TONG**

**`Diberitahukan kepada penumpang pesawat Konoha Airlines jurusan Oto diharap segera memasuki pesawat, karena sebentar lagi pesawat akan berangkat' terdengar lagi suara operator pesawat yang memberitahukan ke berangkatan pesawat.**

Dengan enggan Itachi melepaskan ciuman mautnya pada Kyuubi yang terengah- engah menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

"Aku pergi dulu!" ucap Itachi seraya mencium kening Kyuubi singkat, "Jaa." pamitnya dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu keberangkatan pesawat.

"Dasar keriput mesum!" rutuk Kyuubi saat melihat punggung Itachi yang mulai menjauhinya, "Pastikan kau pulang dengan selamat brengsek!" lanjut Kyuubi.

Itachi hanya mengangguk dan mengangkat tangan kanannya tanda bahwa mengiyakan ucapan Kyuubi, tanpa berani menoleh kebelakang.

Bukan, sama sekali bukan karena Itachi takut pada Kyuubi, hanya saja Itachi takut merape Kyuubi saat ini juga bila dia menoleh. Karena Itachi tau dibalik sifat kasar dan kata- kata pedas Kyuubi terkandung rasa perhatian dan cinta yang besar untuknya. Itulah cara Kyuubi untuk mengekpresikan cintanya.

Semakin lama punggung Itachi menghilang dari pandangan, Kyuubi hendak melangkahkan kaki namun terhenti karena melihat aktivitas sekelilingnya terhenti.

"ADA APA DENGAN KALIAN?" teriak Kyuubi yang terdengar seantero bandara hingga Itachi yang sedang menaiki tangga pesawat pun terjengkang dengan tidak elit.

"Dasar Rubah!" gerutu Itachi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya setelah bangun dari terjengkanya dan melanjutkan menaiki tangga memasuki pesawat.

Back to Kyuubi

Keadaan di dalam bandara tempat Kyuubi berpijak makin hening dengan para pengunjung yang mengalami conge sesaat akibat teriakan maut Kyuubi.

"Dasar ababil!" gerutu Kyuubi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan melangkahkan kakinya lagi tanpa rasa tanggung jawab sama sekali.

**Minae Cute**

Kampus Konoha

Kyuubi berjalan santai di pelataran kampus sambil mendengarkan mp3 player dan angguk- angguk kepala menikmati irama musik.

Saat sampai di lorong kelas tiba - tiba langkahnya terhenti akibat ada orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Hai cantik!" sapa orang yang menghalangi langkah Kyuubi.

Kyuubi yang tidak merasa di sapa pun tetap berusaha melangkahkan kaki menghindari pemuda yang menghalangi jalannya, namun pemuda itu tetap menghalangi jalannya.

"Bisa minggir gak?" tanya Kyuubi sarkastik.

"Jangan galak donx cantik~" ucap pemuda pengganggu Kyuubi yang hendak menyentuh dagu Kyuubi, namun bisa di tepis dengan mudah.

"Dasar katarak!" hardik Kyuubi, "Aku tampan kali!" aku Kyuubi narsis.

"Oh ya?" tanya pemuda itu a.k.a Hachibi sing a song.

"Apa mau mu?" tanya Kyuubi yang merasa terganggu.

"Jadilah kekasihku!" pinta Hachibi to the point.

"Kau cupu atau apa?" tanya Kyuubi heran, "Aku milik I. T. A. C. H. I!" aku Kyuubi bangga.

"Ku dengar dia sedang ke Oto!" ucap Hachibi, "Bukankah aku bisa menggantikannya untuk sementara?" tawarnya.

"Menggantikan Itachi?" gumam Kyuubi.

"Ya!" jawab Hachibi mantab.

Kyuubi mulai mengelilingi Hachibi dan melihat penampilan Hachibi dari atas hingga bawah.

'Rambut panjang warna putih kemerahan, mata besar, hidung besar, tubuh kekar, lumayan juga.' pikir Kyuubi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hachibi penasaran.

"Boleh!" jawab Kyuubi sing a song. 

**Minae Cute**

Tiga hari kemudian.

Kyuubi tiduran di kasurnya dan mulai menulis sebuah stat FB.

.

**Kyuubi no Kitsune****  
><strong>**Ternyata kau bisa di andalkan juga, maafkan aku yang dulu terkesan mengacuhkanmu karena lebih mementingkanya. Setelah dia kembali, aku akan mencoba memberikan kasih sayang yang sama pada kalian.**

Kyuubi tampak tersenyum gaje membaca stat yang di buatnya.

"Bisa juga aku menulis stat seperti ini!" gumam Kyuubi

.

Uchiha Corp

Di kursi direktur terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut onix panjang di kuncir longgar, sedang mengisi waktu luang dari kerjaan menumpuk dengan memainkan hp ditemani oleh segelas kopi.

Saat sedang asyik melihat stat - stat di fb tiba - tiba,

SRUUUUUTTTT

Pemuda itu memuntahkan kopi yang di minumnya saat melihat sebuah status.

"Dasar rubah buluk," gerutu pemuda itu aka Itachi, "Beraninya selingkuh di saat aku pergi!"

Itachi mulai mengcoment stat pacarnya dan terjadilah perang coment diantara keduanya seperti.

.  
><strong>Itachi Prince Galau<strong>**  
><strong>**Jadi selama aku pergi kau enak- enakan selingkuh hmmm?****  
><strong>.

**Kyuubi no Kitsune****  
><strong>**Apa maksudmu keriput?**  
>.<p>

**Itachi Prince Galau****  
><strong>**Kau tau maksudku, rubah!****  
><strong>**.**

******Kyuubi no Kitsune****  
><strong>**Jangan bertele- tele Keriput.****  
><strong>**.**

******Itachi Prince Galau****  
><strong>**Statusmu sudah membuktikan jika kau selingkuh dariku.****  
><strong>**.**

******Kyuubi no Kitsune****  
><strong>**Aq menulis status ini karena aku merasa selama ini, aku telah menomer duakan HPku dan lebih menomer Ipadku. Dan saat Ipadku sakit, aku baru menyadari bahwa HP juga berguna meskipun dengan fitur sederhana.**

**.**

**Itachi Prince Galau**

**Lalu?**

**.**

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**

**Aku bisa mengetik fict di FB memakai HP, kemudian menyusunnya di Laptop pinjaman dan mempublishnya menggunakan HP. Agak rumit memang, jadi aku hanya bisa mempublish fict kumpulan shoot yang tidak terlalu panjang untuk sementara, dan mempublish multichapku jika Ipadku sudah sembuh. **

**.**

**Itachi Prince Galau**

**Kenapa tidak mengetik dan publish menggunakan laptop sekalian?**

**.**

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**

**Namanya juga minjam, jadi tidak mungkinkan jika aku memakai terlalu lama. Dan untuk publish, provider kartu yang ku pake tidak bisa di pake buka fanfiction, jadi aku idak bisa mempublishnya menggunakan laptop.**

**.**

**Itachi Prince Galau**

**Baiklah jika begitu. Ingatlah satu hal, jangan pernah membuat Status- Status aneh lagi! Mengerti?**

**.**

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**

**Iya aku mengerti.**

**.**

**Itachi Prince Galau**

**Aku kerja lagi, ya.**

**MUUUUAAAACCCCHHHHHHH**

**.**

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**

**Hoekkkk**

**.**

Itachi pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala setelah menon-aktifkan FBnya.

"Pacar yang unik!" gumamnya. "Sepertinya aku mendapat saingan baru!" gerutunya.

Ya, Itachi percaya 100% pada ucapan kekasihnya jika status yang dibuatnya diperuntukkan untuk HP Kyuubi.

Selama ini saingan terberat Itachi dalam merebut perhatian Kyuubi adalah Ipad, karena Kyuubi terlalu memanjakan Ipadnya melebihi apapun di dunia termasuk Itachi dan sekarang di tambah HP.

"What the hell on earth?" Tanya Itachi entah pada siapa, "Mungkin jika aku terlahir lagi di dunia, aku akan memilih di lahirkan sebagai Ipad agar bisa di sayang Kyuubi!" desah Itachi.

.

.

.

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gomen jika Nae hanya bisa memberikan kumpulan shoot tanpa bisa melanjutkan fict multichip Nae yang terengkalai.

Sekali lagi Nae belum bisa mengabdet multichap selama Ipad belum kembali, dan

karena lama tidak mengabdet fict multichap, Nae jadi harus memutar otak untuk merangkai kata dalam melanjutkan fict – fict Nae.

Doakan aja agar my Ipad cepat kembali agar Nae bisa melanjutkan multichap Nae yang lain.

Dan untuk balasan review di kumpulan fict ini akan Nae tulis saat my Ipad sudah selesai di service.

Sebenarnya service hanya butuh waktu seminggu, tapi karena Nae servicenya di providernya langsung dan harus di bawa ke Jakarta jadi memakan waktu yang lama dech… hehehe….

.

.

.

**Omake**

Lanjutan obrolan Kyuubi dan Hachibi di Kampus Konoha.

"Jadi kau mau aku jadi 'Pengganti sementara' Kyuu?" Tanya Hachibi riang, tak menyangka Kyuui mau menerima cintanya.

"Dalam mimpimu Gurita Lemot!" ledek Kyuubi yang entah mengapa wajah Hachibi mengingatkannya akan Gurita.

"Jadi kau menolakku?" Tanya Hachibi sarkastik.

"Orang sepertimu kalah jauh dengan Keriput mesum!" ucap Kyuubi membanggakan Itachi kekasihnya.

"Mana mungkin si banci Itachi menang dariku!" ledek Hachibi.

"Jangan pernah meledek kekasihku," gerutu Kyuubi sinis, "Hanya aku yang boleh mengejeknya!" ucapnya sarkatik.

"Lalu apa yang pas untuk menyebutnya?" Tanya Hachibi sing a song, "Rambut panjang, manja, selalu merengek dan merajuk!" nilai Hachibi karena melihat kelakuan Itachi pada Kyuubi selama ini, "Kata yang pas untuknya hanyalah banci!" lanjut Hachibi.

"Diam dan enyahlah dari pandanganku!" maki Kyuubi.

Inilah Kyuubi, jika di depan Itachi, Kyuubi terkadang bersikap seolah tak peduli padanya. Berbeda jika di belakang Itachi yang tanpa senggan langsung mengakui bahwa Kyuubi adalah pacar Itachi, selalu membanggakan Itachi dan membela Itachi jika ada yang meremehkannya.

"Kau meremehkanku?" geram Hachibi yang memasang kuda- kuda siap untuk menyerang Kyuubi.

"Dasar Gurita lemot!" sindir Kyuubi yang ikut memasang kuda – kuda.

**Hyyyyaaaattttttttt**

Hachibi mulai berlari hendak memukul kepala Kyuubi tapi bisa di hindari Kyuubi dengan memiringkan kepalanya kesamping, kemudian Hachibi hendak menslading kaki Kyuubi, namun di hindari Kyuui dengan melompat.

Dua menit kemudian

Pertengkaran pun makin tak terlakan hingga Hachibi yang lengah akibat kelelahan tak menyadari jika Kyuubi dengan cepat menendang tengah selangkangannya dengan telak, hingga membuat Hachibi kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh di lantai.

Tak sampai di situ saja, karena Kyuubi dengan beringas menendang – nendang seluruh badan Hachibi tanpa ampun.

"A am ampun, Kyuu!" rengek Hachibi sambil melindungi mukanya dari tendangan Hachibi.

"Kau tau?" Tanya Kyuubi sing a song, "Aku hanya mengeluarkan seperempat kemampuanku dalam melayani kroco sepertimu," ucap Kyuubi memulai pembicaraan, "Tapi saat aku sparing dengan Itachi, walaupun aku sudah mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan beladiriku, aku tetap tak bisa menang darinya yang hanya mengeluarkan setengah kemampuannya," jelas Kyuubi, "Jadi jangan pernah sekalipun mengejeknya jika kau tak ingin ke neraka saat ini juga!" ancam Kyuubi dan menendang Hachibi untuk terakhir kalinya, "Kau mengerti Gurita Lemot" Tanya Kyuubi.

"A a aku me me ngerti!" gagap Hachibi.

Kyuubi pun melangkah meninggalkan Hachibi yang tubuhnya di penuhi oleh darah, rupanya tadi Kyuubi mengitari Hachibi dan menilainya hanya untuk memberikan julukan yang pas bagi Hachibi.

Poor Hachibi.

**The end**


	4. Chapter 4 : Jemput

April 2014

**Summary :** Itachi kembali ke Konoha setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya di Oto. Apakah Kyuubi akan menjemputnya do bandara? Entahlah!

.

.

**Jemput**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : ItaKyuu**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa sebulan telah berlalu semenjak Kyuubi menservicekan ipadnya dan mengantar Itachi ke bandara. Andaikan Hp java Kyuubi tidak bisa dibuat membuka FFn mungkin akan menjadi bulan kelabu bagi Kyuubi.

Di sebuah kasur berukuran king size terdapat seorang pemuda yang terlelap tanpa menyadari jika sang surya telah menyapanya dari balik jendela, hanya terdengar dengkuran halus yang keluar dari pemuda beramput orange-red ini.

Drrrrtttt Drrrrtttt

Suara getaran HP tak mampu membangunkan pemuda yang telah terbuai di alam mimpinya, terbukti dari tak adanya gerakan yang berarti dari pemuda itu.

Kriettt

Tap. Tap. Tap

Terdengar suara terbukanya pintu diiringi dengan langkah kaki yang mendekat pada pemuda yang bergelung di kasurnya.

"Kyuu, bangunlah!" Perintah seorang wanita sambil mengoncang pelan bahu pemuda yang masih terlelap, "Kyuu, bukankah kau harus menjemput Itachi?" Tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Lima menit lagi Ka-san." Jawab Kyuu tanpa membuka matanya, entah dia mengigau atau tidak.

"Baiklah, yang penting Ka-san Sudan membangunkanmu!" Ucap wanita berambut me rah darah yang di panggil Ka-san dan mulai melangkah kaki meninggalkan Kamar putra sulungnya.

**Minae Cute**

Oto Airport

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven panjang di kuncir longgar tengah sibuk dengan HP berwarna hitamnya, tampak dengusan kecil keluar dari bibirnya saat telpon ataupun smsnya tak di gubris oleh sang pujaan hati.

"Pasti semalam dia begadang lagi!" Gerutu pemuda itu.

Tet tot tet tot

Dia mulai menekan nomor yang bisa membantunya untuk mehubungi kekasihnya.

Tut

**'Ya, Itachi!' **

"Ba-chan, apakah Kyuu sudah bangun?" Tanya Itachi to the point, setelah mendengar jawaban dari Ibu kekasihnya.

**'Belum, dia bilang lima menit lagi!' Terdengar gumaman tak jelas, 'Nanti akan ba-chan bangunkan lagi!' Janjinya.**

"Terimakasih ba-chan!" Ucap Itachi dan mematikan sambungan telponnya.

Setidaknya masih tersisa beberapa menit lagi keberangkatan Itachi menuju Konoha, paling tidak dia bisa tenang karena dapat jaminan dari calon mertuanya bahwa kekasih hatinya akan menjemputnya.

**Minae Cute**

Kamar Kyuubi

Setengah jam berlalu dari lima menit yang dijanjikan pemuda itu untuk bangun, namun sampai sekarang pemuda itu tak juga menampakan mata rubynya yang indah.

Kriet

Tap. Tap. Tap

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan suara langkah kaki yang memasuki kamar, jika di lihat secara seksama tampak guratan kekesalan yang tercetak jelas di wajah seorang ibu berambut merah yang tegah berjalan menghampiri anak sulungnya itu.

"Kapan kau akan bangun rubah?" Tanyanya pada sang anak yang masih setia dengan kasurnya.

"Lima menit lagi ka-chan!" Igau Kyuubi.

"Ini bahkan sudah setengah jam dari lima menit yang kau janjikan tadi!" Geram Kushina, Ibu Kyuubi.

"Sebentar lagi, ka-chan!" Jawab Kyuubi lagi.

"Apa kau lupa jika harus menjemput Itachi?" Desak Kushina.

"Tidak, ka-chan!" Seru Kyuubi.

"Tapi sekarang sudah waktuya Itachi sampai ke Konoha, Kyuu!" Jelas Kushina.

"APA!" Teriak Kyuubi dan matanya langsung mengarah ke arah jam besar yang berada di depannya, "SUDAH WAKTUNYA!" Teriaknya lagi dan langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Gubrak

Klontang

Braaakkk

Terdengarlah suara aneh yang menghiasi perjalan Kyuubi menuju kamar mandi.

**Minae Cute**

Konoha Airport

Terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut raven panjang dikuncir longgar berjalan menuruni pesawat yang tadi dinaikinya, tampak senyuman yang bertengger di wajahnya karena dia akan bertemu lagi dengan sang pujaan hati yang sudah berpisah darinya selama sebulan akibat tugas dari ayahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kyuu-chan~" Ucapnya pelan.

Pemuda itu terus berjalan memasuki bandara yang membawanya menuju sang pujaan hatinya yang menunggu di jalur penjemputan, tak di hiraukannya sapaan atau rayuan dari lawan jenis maupun sesama jenis yang tertarik padanya, karena di hatinya hanya ada satu orang dan tak akan tergantikan oleh siapun juga.

Di gerakkan matanya yang awas seperti burung elang di kala mengawasi hewan buruannya untuk mencari keberadaan sang pujaan hati, namun di barisan penjemput tak di lihatnya batang hidung kekasihnya dimanapun juga.

"Pasti dia terlambat!" Gerutu pemuda itu sebal dan memilih memasuki _Coffe Shop _yang berada di area bandara sambil menunggu kekasihnya.

**Minae Cute**

Kyuubi melajukan sepeda montornya dengan kecepatan penuh sembari sesekali melihat tangannya, tak di gubrisnya teriakan ataupun makian dari pengguna jalan lain yang terganggu dengan cara mengendai Kyuubi yang ugal- ugalan maupun yang hampir bertabrakan dengannya.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan akhirnya Kyuubi telah sampai pada tujuannya, setelah memarkirkan sepeda montornya, Kyuubi berjalan memasuki tempat yang akan mempertemukannya dengan sang pujaan hatinya yang sebulan tak di temuinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Kyuubi memeluk sang pujaan hatinya.

Twicth

Terlihat urat kekesalan di wajah Itachi.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil mengeluskan wajahnya pada sang pujaan hatinya, "Apa kau marah padaku karena telat menjemputmu?" Pikirnya dengan ekspresi penuh rasa bersalah.

Twich. Twich

Muncul lagi urat kekesalan di wajah Itachi.

"Ayolah bicaralah!" Rajuk Kyuubi pada sang pujaan hatinya.

"Cukup berbuat lebaynya, Kyuu-chan~" bisik Itachi tepat di telinga Kyuubi hingga membuat bulu kuduk Kyuubi berdiri, "Dan kau harus mendapatkan hukumannya dariku!" serunya.

"Ampun, keriput!" Rengek Kyuubi berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan Itachi.

"Tiada maaf bagimu Kyuu-chan!" Seru Itachi sing a song, "Dan ku pastikan kau tak akna bisa berjalan selama sebulan penuh." Ancamnya kemudian.

"Kau bercanda kan?" Tanya Kyuubi ketakutan.

"Apakah aku terlihat bercanda Kyuu-chan~" tanya Itachi sing a song.

Glek

Kyuubi pun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya secara paksa, dan mereka langsung meninggalkan RS Konoha jalan Anbu, tempat Kyuubi mengambil ipad yang diservicenya sebulan lalu.

Rumah Service?

Ya, rupanya dengan seenak jidatnya Kyuubi mengganti lokasi penjemputan yang seharusnya di bandara menjadi di RS karena ipadnya sudah jadi, dan saat bertemu seenaknya saja Kyuubi mendiamkan Itachi dan lebih memilih bermanja- manja dengan ipadnya.

What the hell

Umm, bukankah tak salah jika Itachi menghukum Kyuubi? Entahlah!

**The end**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya selesai juga fictnya,,,,

Entah mengapa Nae merasa fict ini begitu aneh dan gak banget atau mungkin juga karena Nae gak bisa membuat fict yang bagus? Apalagi kesan humornya gak kerasa! Entahlah!

Karena ipad Nae sudah selesai di service, Nae akan mencoba meneruskan fict multichap yang terbengkalai, tapi gak sekaligus karena sudah lama gak updated.

Oke seperti janji yang lalu Nae akan balas reviewnya sekarang.

**Mantap **: Nae buat kumpulan shoot yang saling berkaitan, jadi tiap chapter end. Tapi mungkin masih kayak multichap ea? Hehehe... Makasih reviewnya...

**Yamaguchi Akane : **Iya, Kyuu sayang banget sama ipad, kasian Itachi. Tau aja kebiasaan nae nulis kata alay, hehehe. Si Kyuu bingung jadinya ngambil cara itu dech.. maaf nae lagi ingin buat rated T jadi lemonnya di skip dech.. makasih semangat dan reviewnya..

**Luce stellare of Hyuzura : **Iya, Kyuu emang parah nabrak Itachi,, makasih reviewnya...

**Ethi. Deidaraun : **baca aja biar gak penasaran,, makasih reviewnya,...

**Yamaguchi Akane : **Itachi emang tukang nyosor, tenang dia sudah punya kebal hehehe. Si Kyuu males ke RS apalagi cuman pilek, hehe... Bukan masalah kaya atau enggaknya kok, Kyuu lebih suka jika beli ipadnya hasil keringatnya sendiri, lebih kerasa gimana gitu,,, ipad nae gak bisa di chas sekarang dah sembuh kok, makasih dah nunggu fict nae yang lain dan review keduanya,,

**Amour- chan : **makasih dah bilang fict nae kocak dan reviewnya..

**Fatayahn :** Emang ngira ItaKyuu kenapa? Gak yang aneh kan? Hehehe.. masih mesum donx, namanya juga Itachi,, hehehe,, makasih reviewnya..

**Fatayahn : **ShinoSai emang nae jadiin selingan aja kok, hehehe,, tapi kasian juga seh.. makasih dah suka Kyuu make minyak angin, kirain gak pada suka, makasih juga reviewnya ke 2nya.

**Fatayahn : **Iya, tapi Itachi agak dongkol tu, Itachi gitu lho, gak adalah yang bisa menggantikan pesonanya di hati Kyuubi, hehehe... makasih review ke 3nya.

**Yamaguchi Akane : **Itachi emang gak tau tempat ya, hmmmm.. Tau aja apa yang dilakuin ItaKyuu di malam hari,, Nae aja gak tau,, hehehe... Gak mungkinlah status itu untuk Hachibi, Kyuu hanya untuk Itachi,, tenang aja, Iya HP dan Ipad punya plus minusnya masing- masing. Kyuu gak akan berpaling kok, iya Hachibi emang gak elit,, HIDUP ITACHI (ikut menggebu-gebu). makasih reviewnya.

**Lemonade : **ide sudah lanjut, makasih reviewnya.

Makasih sudah favorit : **fatayahn, ristial5, litlepanpan**

Makasih sudah folow : **fatayahn**

**Terimakasih bagi para readers lain yang sudah baca fict nae,,,**


End file.
